glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Unsettled Business (GPH:R)
Xavier looks around wiping the tears off his face, "Gosh, I hate that guy, he never learns to just leave people alone!". As he takes a peek around he sees Veil was standing there almost as if she saw the whole event happen, even seeing Xavier bawling his eyes out! Xavier rushes out embarrassed at the whole incident. He takes his seat in 2nd period, trying to forget about the whole incident in the gymnasium of the school. He stares at the clock as it winds slowly and slowly, in his mind he says "Gee, why can't this day just go any faster!" As he says that the bell for Lunch rings. He gulps as he sees Chubba and his pack of goons walk by, Chubba smiles at him while he passes by his classroom. "This is gonna be one of those days." Xavier states to himself. He plops down next to the seat Tubba always saves for him, he does this all the time, like it's his duty to save a seat for him. "Hey, I heard what my brother did, apparently it's the talk of the school right now." Tubba says to Xavier. "I honestly hate it! Why is your brother such a huge asshole!" Xavier says in anger. "I really don't know Xavier, I really don't know, but what I did want to tell you I brought extra money than usual and bought you an extra lunch." Tubba says. "Gee, thanks, I didn't really feel hungry anyway but I appreciate it man." As Xavier begins to chow down on the lunch, Chubba stands up on the table in front of his face, along with his Goons Sarge and Bazingo, "What do you want you fat tub of lard?" Chubba swing a punch, the entire cafeteria stops eating to stare at the scene. "Hey buddy! We've got some unsettled business from last year!" Bazingo and Sarge say at the same time. "U-Unfinished business? What do you mean!" Xavier says in defense. "Oh you know what we mean, remember that little prank you pulled on us? Well, it's payback time loser!" Chubba says. Before Chubba could swing another punch toward a defenseless Xavier the new girl, Veil, goes in between him and the punch. "S-stop! Leave him alone you fatty!" Veil says attempting to stop Chubba. Sarge begins to blurt out, "You made a mistake messing with the Chubbster, now you just made yourself a prim-" Bazingo elbows Sarge. "We don't hit girls you moron! It's like you're asking for us to get suspended!" Chubba begins to speak, "What's the deal new girl? We just have some business to settle that's all. Don't tell me this losers your boyfriend or anything!" Veil blushes, "N-No! I just saw what you did to him in the gymnasium and thought that wasn't cool. Don't you think he's suffered enough?!" Veil exclaims. "Well you're lucky WE don't hit girls, but we have a solution for that." Chubba says intimidatingly. "S-Solution?" Veil says, frightened. "Oh yeah new girl, just you wait and see her, hey Dibby, get over here!" Dibby flies over lazily, "What's up boss!" she says. "Well Dibby, we've got a new challenger, and this time its someone who you can probably take on!" Chubba says in response. "Oh boy fresh mea- I mean another loser to pummel!" Dibby swings consecutive punches toward Veil, each one connecting as it knocks Veil next to Xavier, who was now passed out. "We run this school little lassy, and soon, we'll start a revolution! This school be ours ours ours! And nobody can stop us! Not even Tubba's band of loser wimps. I can see why Xavier hangs out with him, just another loser like him!" Chubba's entire gang laughs before proceeding to walk away from the scene. Veil begins sobbing and attempting to wake up Xavier's limp body. "Wake up Xavier c'mon!" Xavier begins to slowly open his eyes and almost passes out as the sight of Veil, "Hey bud, I saw what they did to you, they attacked me too, but we got to find some way to stand up to those jerks!" Veil says to him in a fighting tone. "Yeah we do, that's why we've been planning." Xavier whispers. "P-planning? Yeah, we might not be the losers after all, we've got a full fledged plan on how to take out those bullies and Tubba's the mastermind of this operation." "M-Mastermind?" Veil says. "Yeah, turns out the fatty isn't as dumb as he looks. He's the brains of our gang you could say." Xavier begins to talk even further "Yeah, so we've basically seperated all of the schools into three factions, we've got Chubba's Gang of bullies on one side, our team on the other, and everyone else on the neutral side. We're basically gonna get everyone that's neutral on our side so we can take down Chubba directly with no hassle. If not, this operation is going to be stealthy because who know's if Chubba has the brains to recruit the entire school against us." Veil looks at him in awe. "And are you sure this plan's gonna work? Just cause Tubba can confirm this is going to work doesn't mean it'll work when it's actually done." Xavier in response states "Well, I know for SURE this is going to work. If it doesn't then it's just up to me, Tubba, and Lukki, and probably you, unless you're still neutral." Veil says "Definitely I'm with you, I don't want my first year in a new school to be run by bullies." "Well just you wait until you meet Lukki, he's a GENIUS when it comes to machines and whatever he builds will probably help us take him down, but one last thing, we need to give you something." Xavier hands her a red handkerchief. "Wear this to prove you're on our side. And from there, we'll take down the evil master himself, Chubba." -END OF CHAPTER 2-